


The Justice in War

by Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abused!Frisk, Angst, Anxious!Frisk, Civil War, Death, Depressed!OC/Reader, Depressed!Sans, Dom!OC/Reader, F/M, Fatherly!Sans, Fluff, Frisk has anxiety, Frisk is Not Chara, Hurt/Comfort, Justice Soul!OC/Reader, Motherly!OC/Reader, No Beta, OC/Reader Murders Some People, OC/Reader Smokes, OC/Reader Starts A Revolution, OC/Reader and Sans Adopt Frisk, OC/Reader is Really A Bad Ass, OC/Reader is Secretly A Hopeless Romantic, OC/Reader is Secretly A Softie, Overprotective!OC/Reader, PTSD!Frisk, Petplay, Post-True Pacifist, Previously Abused!OC/Reader, Protective!Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is Pretty Pissed, Slavetale AU, Soulmate AU, Sub Sans, War, We Die Like Men, everybody needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen
Summary: After Frisk freed all the monsters, they find themselves trapped again, but under human control.
Relationships: Sans/Reader, sans/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You sighed as a puff of smoke escaped your mouth in a almost movie star like way. You rested your head against the brick wall, dulled golden eyes staring into the distance, as you spin the cancer stick between your fingertips absentmindedly. You working on a big case and tracking down evidence was getting really stressful. Heh, all your life, most of your dreams was set into a future where you were one of the best detectives of the city, where you could make the world a safer and happier place. Where people like your "father" and much worse were served cold, justice soup. Where the innocent could be protected...ha, what a joke. 

Your golden gaze traced your sight along the passing crowd, some had monsters following their masters in a _submissive_ manner, doing whatever it was ordered of them. They came here about, mhmm, have half a decade ago. Freed from Mt. Ebott by some kid. They had hoped to live amongst the humans peacefully, as equals...You felt bad for them, not knowing humans don't even treat other humans as equals. Let alone some strange looking creatures that they thought that didn't even exist? Humans tended to cope with fear in an unhealthy way. 

Another war was about to be started when the King of Monsters quickly surrendering before the fighting even begun, not wanting anymore suffering to come to his people. All monsters, young and old, were held prisoner, kept in a zoo like a bunch of animals, while the government was deciding what to do with them. After some time, people grew fascinated with their strange appearance and a small group, that grew within size, wanted them as their "pets". It was sickening. It was decided the monsters would become servants of sorts, _slaves._

You honestly thought people were beyond this point, were more _civilized_ than this, but of course, they just had to prove you wrong. A new law was passed in Congress, declaring monsters as creatures to be "tamed" first and then, people were allowed to put a collar on them. A special kind of collar that suppresses their magic, and even overrides their will if they try disobey their master and well...makes them obey their master's order. It is just so unethical. 

You became a detective so you can protect the innocent, but you can't even do that. The ones that needed protection are the ones you can't protect because you work for the law and the law says that monsters can be slaves. That very fact you feel angry and helpless and even more depressed, the fact that there is nothing that you can do. You had to learn the hard way, no human is truly innocent.

....

It was late at night and you just finished work. You didn't drive to work today so that meant you were walking home. Was it a good idea? Hell no, you were a woman of color walking alone in a big city at night, but you figured you would be alright. You could take of yourself. You know how handle a situation where crime involved you, you were a cop for God's sake! As you were passing an alleyway not far from your apartment complex, your sharp ears caught several muffled voices, rustling and even a trashcan getting knocked over. Your immediate instinct was to reach your gun as you dropped into a stalk. You were debating whether you should check it or not. You were a cop, yes, so maybe you should go see if it was anything illegal, but on the other hand, you were a cop on you're own, you could easily get killed. Plus you were off duty and dealing with crime while off duty was technically vigilantism and you could get into serious trouble. The battle of your rationality and curiosity was a losing one, that feeling of needing to know kept growing stronger until, finally, it won. 

You silently cursed yourself, knowing you were going to hell for this, but screw it! You sneaked into the alleyway, engulfed by its shadows. Your hand rested on your gun, ready to use it in self-defense. While your ears were useless in the dark, your ears weren't. They managed to pick up soft whimpering and the hairs of the back of your neck stood up when sensing the hatred and rage in the air. 

_"Stupid monster...! Can't do anything right...!"_ Monster? _"i'm sorry! i'm sorry, master...! i won't do it again, i swear!"_ A voice full of pain was almost pleading, begging this "master" to stop whatever he was doing. You could barely hear the almost silent sobbing. The only response was an angry growl from the offender. Okay, so a "master" was "punishing" a monster. An involuntary growl rose in your throat. That _bastard._ _"please master...! stop! you're going kill me!-"_

_"Shut up!"_ The offender cut off the victimized monster, obviously giving not him a damn. The lamp above them flickered to life and you manged to get a good look at the two. The offender was tall, white male and the victim was a tiny skeleton who curled into a protective ball, shaking in fear. The skeleton was right, if that man continues, he'll kill him! You needed to step in! You shot up and raised your gun. "Put your hands up and step away from the victim!" You yelled, your fury made your voice a lot more intimidating. You had entered cop mode, talking as if the offender was a criminal. The white man shot his attention to you, shock written all over his face. "Wha-" You quickly cut him off. "I. Said. Step Away. From The Monster. I will not say it again, you racist bastard," You were going out like a momma bear with a gun, reacting to your very powerful and overwhelming instinct to protect. The offending man, going from raging to fearful, did as told. One of your narrowed and fury-fueled golden eyes twitched in irritation. "On your knees! Put your hands up where I can see them!" You ordered. The violent male instantly obeyed, getting on his knees and putting his hands up above his head. You started to storm over, keeping the gun point at his head, until you were right in front of him with barrel pressing against his head. You could see the sweat running down his face, making his ugly skin skinny.

A cruel smirk tugged at your tightly pressed-together lips. "My, my, how the tables seem to have turned. How does it feel yo be at mercy of others, huh? Scary, isn't it?" Your voice cold and condescending, ever so slightly mocking. When the offending man didn't answer, you grew irritated. "Answer me, you little. Piece. Of. **Shit.** " You growled. The man then frantically nodded, fearing for his life. "Y-yes...! Of c-course....!-" You slapped him really hard, causing the man go off balance and land on to filthy ground. "Go, before I decide to change my mind about showing you any mercy." You ordered and the man sloppily got up and ran away like a klutz, stumbling over his own feet. 

Your facial feature softened when you turned around and walked towards the injured skeleton. The tiny thing whimpered in fear as he tried to back away from you. You froze in mid-step, not wanting to scare him any further. You sighed as you withdrew a step. Slowly, you crouched to look less of a threat and sat down with your legs crossed. Gently, you whispered, "Hey, it's okay now. I'm not going to hurt you and _he_ can't hurt you." The skeleton didn't seem to be fazed by your words. You heaved another sigh, got your gun out, noticing him tense slightly, before throwing it as far away as possible (well, after sneakily taking out the load of bullets). "See? I can't use it anymore. I have nothing to hurt you with," You tried to offer a gentle smile, trying to convince this frightened skeleton that you weren't any kind of threat to him. The monster still didn't move, his eye lights glued onto you, watching your every move. 

You heaved another sigh, getting kinda impatient. You got up halfway and took a step to the skeleton when everything suddenly flashed black and white. It felt like something was ripped out of your chest. When your vision cleared, you saw everything was devoid of color except for...you gasped in awe at the sight before you. Hovering in front of your chest was a heart in a brilliant yellow light, as if it were a tiny sun. It had an outer-glow of a faint, vibrant red. Suddenly, a big text box appeared before you. You decided to read it. 

**"*Sans seems afraid of you."**   


Sans, huh? At least you knew his name. Then, a set of options popped up, almost as if you were in a video game...You decided read them. "FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY." You took a moment to think before deciding to press "MERCY".

"...." The skeleton didn't react, just keep staring at you with a fearful gaze. That kinda confused you, but you dismissed it.

You decided to press "ACT" instead then a list of even more options. "Threaten, Flirt, Tell A Joke, Coo, Stare Back." You didn't know why you did what you did, probably because of the strong gut feeling you had, but you pressed "Tell A Joke."

**"*You told a joke, it wasn't funny."**   


**"*Still, Sans chuckled at you failing miserably at being funny."**

**"*Sans seemed to have relaxed some."**

Then, the skeleton's name turned a pale yellow.

**"*Sans is sparing you."**   


A small smile tugged at your lips, _"Ah, finally! Seems like we're finally going somewhere!"_ Instantly, you press the "MERCY" button. And suddenly, everything flashed again as that yellow heart was pulled back into. It felt like time was rewinding, and that your body was a vacuum. As everything returned back to color, it felt as if the wind was knocked out of your lungs. You gasped as you reflexively bend over your knees, resting your hands on them. 

"What..." You said, feeling rather breathless, "...the hell...was that?" Sans put on an amused expression, though it wa tight with pain. "...you entered a fight..." Sans wheezed. You quickly recovered and made yourself stand straight. "Right, c'mon here," You walked over to the skeleton and suddenly picked him up bridal style, careful to avoid his injuries. His face became a whole bunch of blue, clearly embarrassed. "uh, kid...? wh...what are you doing...?" He asked, his (sexily) deep voice went up a pitch. "I"m going to tend to your wounds," You replied shortly and continued on. Sans sighed in defeat, gave in and submitted to your will, allowing you to take him wherever you intended to treat his wounds. The skeleton soon passed out, resting his head on your shoulder with quiet snores filling your ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes in a strange place and you meet two properly meet...

**Chapter 2**

Sans woke up to the unfamiliar feeling of being comfortable, engulfed by an unfamiliar, but soothing smell-wait, what? His eye sockets snapped as he shot upright, immense exploding within him. The skeleton winced, flinching, as the pain forced him to slowly lay back down. His eyelights landed on an unfamiliar ceiling, wondering where the hell is he. His skull was started to hurt from the deep thought when suddenly, last night's memories hit him like a ton of bricks. Sans remembered he was being punished for "touching" his master's wife (he did no such thing), and he honestly thought he was going to die, that he would lose his chance of his brother again, but then...that heroic woman came in swooping and scared the living shit out of that man that his "master". Then you turned to him with those furious, golden gaze soften into something not short of motherly. Gentle and _seeing_ , you saw him as a living being with his own thoughts and feelings. He honestly scared of you, but it turned into a different reason. At first, he thought you were going to hurt him, but then, when you treating like he was one of you, it confused him greatly and that made him afraid. _'why was this lady acting like this?'_ was something he asked himself then. Then when Sans saw your soul color, a brilliant, sun like yellow with an outer-glow of red, he understood why. Because it was the right thing to do. That is how you were suppose to treat someone. Your soul determinedly shone, refusing to be tainted by this world. Though he saw the faintest of cracks traced in red, so he knows you went through something that hurt you severely. 

The skeleton heaved a sigh and glanced at the woman's alarm clock. _"7:15,"_ he read. He almost wanted to chuckle. _'papyrus would have freaked if he knew i stayed in bed for this long.'_ Thinking about the tall skeleton...it made his soul grow heavy with sorrow. Sans hasn't seen his younger brother in only-God-knows-how-long. They were separated when the bill that allowed humans to keep the monster race as "pets" was passed. Sans then lie there for half a minute, starting to feel too restless to stay in bed. He sighed again, and very slowly, pushed his body up and off the bed. 

Sans, as he approached the bedroom door, inhaled deeply, opened it, and stepped out of the room. 

As the tiny skeleton entered the living room (noting the place seemed small enough to be an apartment), he spotted the woman who saved his life last night on the balcony, smoking a cigarette as you stared off in distance, seemingly deep in thought. He kinda froze, because _damn,_ Sans thought you were a goddess for a split second now that he had a good look at you. Your dark, caramel skin littered in tiny, chocolate chip freckles, your golden eyes reflecting the early, morning light, your eyebrows furrowed in concentration, your lips tightly pressed together. Your long, curly, brown hair coming to wait, ruffled slightly by a seemingly gentle breeze. You truly looked stunning, very...aesthetic looking. Sans didn't realized he was staring until you turned your face over your shoulder slightly, giving him a knowing, golden glance. As his skull turned into a big blueberry, you made a tiny, playful smirk. You jerked your head slightly, gesturing for the tiny skeleton to join you on the balcony. Obediently, Sans nervously shuffled over to the balcony door, opened it, and joined you at your side, awkward silence filling into the air. 

For once, the usual calm and collected skeleton didn't know what to say. Your smile faltered slightly, as you shot a slightly worried look at Sans, your gaze falling back onto the glowing horizon. "...How did you sleep?" You asked calmly, though your tone hinted concern.   
  
Sans averted his gaze as he awkwardly replied with, "...alright." Then he looked back at you, noticing the bags under your eyes. "...but it doesn't seem you got an 'alright' rest," he noted out loud. You chuckled lightly.

"Hmph, I was making your injuries were treated, but eh, it's normal," You replied with a slightly dismissive tone. The skeleton's eyelights fell on his bandaged arms.

"...heh, i know how that feels," he replied. You hummed softly in thought as another silence fell between you two, though it felt more comfortable than the last.

"Leah," You said suddenly, breaking the quiet. Sans's skull snapped in your direction with a split second of confusion. "huh?" He asked, his bone brow raised.   
  
"Leah, my name is Leah Anglos," You repeated, introducing yourself. You glanced at the short skeleton with a touch of softness in those deep, sunlit golden eyes. Sans relaxed considerably, your presence had all of sudden became a tad bit warmer. He extended out his hand with a lazy grin,

"i'm sans, sans the skeleton." Your eyes dropped to his hand for a split second before moving up to make eye contact and took it. You felt some unexpected padding in the palm of his hand when you expected something more bony, but before you could comment on it, you were greeted with something not unlike a fart. You froze for a moment, staring wide-eyed at the skeleton, before you snorted and flat out broke into a fit of laughter. Sans couldn't help but chuckle as well, his voice low and deep.

"pfft-i didn't you were that kind of person," The short skeleton said teasingly.

"Hey! You know it wasn't me!" You replied playfully, somehow managing to speak in between your fit of giggles.

He shrugged innocently, "oh no, looks like you caught me, but you gotta admit, whoopy-cushion-in-the-hand trick is a _classic."_ You wiped away a fake tear, calming down from your high.

"I suppose you're right, I really wasn't expecting that," You agreed wholeheartedly. Again, a moment of silence fell between the two of you as you heaved yet another sigh in contentment, when was the last time you met someone this easygoing? You then glanced again at Sans with a curious look. "How did you get your hands on whoopy cushion anyway? I don't have any laying around," You asked, your head titled in a way that expressed your curiosity.   
  
The skeleton monster gave you a mysterious look and a lazy grin. " _magic,"_ He said with jazz hands.

You snorted and raised an eyebrow, "Is that going to be your answer to everything?" He shrugged and innocently winked your way. 

"yep." You playfully rolled your eyes.

"Guess I have to prepare myself then," You said teasingly, smoke rolling out of your mouth.

"guess so." And.....guess what? More silence.

You heard Sans sigh and feel his gaze trained on your cigarette. You had a slight feeling he was either judging you....or pitying you. Either one you didn't like it. Feeling rather defensive now, you glanced at him coldly. "Yes?" He seemed hesitant to speak at first. "If you have something to say to me, I would you said it to my face rather than you keeping to yourself," You said, your tone shifting into your typical cold and authoritative.

"...you do realize smoking is bad for you...right?" You shrugged dismissively. 

"You think I don't know that? Look, you seem cool and all, but we just met. Too soon to judge what I do with my life, whether they be healthy or not," You said somewhat sharply. Sans visibly flinched before looking down in defeat.

"yeah, i suppose you're right..." You sighed again and silently glanced at the skeleton, he looked really dejected. You felt a twinge of remorse, maybe you were a bit too hard on him.  
"Hey, uh, sorry," You said awkwardly, apologizing was not something you were used to. He glanced back at you, still looking dejected.

"for what? you were right to say what you said, i shouldn't be intruding, especially when we still barely know each other," You wanted to question why he was defending you, but you didn't. 

"Yeah, but I could've been in a bit nicer, so, uh, sorry..." Amazingly enough, more silence fell between you two. But it wasn't uncomfortable, so that's something.

You huffed, forcing your body to relax. You turned to face the skeleton, dropping your burnt cigarette and twisting your foot on it. "Hey, you hungry?" You asked suddenly. Shocked, the skeleton's skull shot back up to stare at you with wide eye sockets before he phased into a natural poker face in recovery.

"uh yeah, i could eat," He replied with casually. You nodded and just as you were about to head inside, you look back at him again over your shoulder.

"Anything specific? I could make some killer waffles, maybe you want some eggs instead?" You asked. Sans paused and thought for a moment before something did come to mind.

"how about spaghetti?" He replied with a small, fond smile.

You gave the skeleton a weird look, but nodded, "Alright then."

...

You punched the punching bag furiously, not holding in the slightest. Occasionally, you would side-kick it. Your phone was playing-admittedly-"Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran. You just seemed to have a thing for love songs.

Your muscles rippled as you continued to release your pent-up emotion on the poor punching bag. Hot sweat rolled down your skin.

Sans was back at your apartment, simply because you ~~ordered~~ asked him to. The only way a monster can be out in public is if they were wearing Magic Suppressing collars, and only when hell freezes over will you put through that. It has a couple weeks since it was decided he would stay with you. You two came to the decision to be roommates of sorts. You and the smol skeleton had hit it off, you two were quite friendly with each other. He was easygoing and seemed jovial, but sometimes, when he thinks you aren't looking, he looks really..tired, tired and depressed, perhaps also stressed. What for? You had no idea. He would binge on the ketchup bottles you bought for him, a reason to keep alcohol as far from him as possible. It gave you made feel pretty helpless, you have this before. When your mother-...no, no, stop thinking about the past. No thinking of _that time._

You sighed as your relentless abuse on the punching bag had come to a halt. You really shouldn't worry about it, it wasn't any of your business. But still, it seemed too familiar for you to simply to ignore. It made you a hypocrite, that's for sure, but you just leave it alone. It made you wonder what you should you do. 

Huffing, you pulled out your phone and put your playlist to a stop. Dammit, your workout was ruined. Well, time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very good friend of Leah figures out something about her that could put Leah behind bars...

**Chapter 3**

  
Beep! _Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

You groaned as you tiredly rubbed your eyes, you being propped up on your elbow. Sighing, you turned and plopped onto your back, just staring at the ceiling for a few moments, thinking. Okay, so now today, you gotta go to work. That you informed Sans about yesterday. You spend the last few weeks off your job to help the tiny skeleton adjust to his new living situation, but now. Things were gonna be different. He had to keep himself entertained for the the next...10 hours? Yeah, that sounds a bit right. And from what you know of the magical skeleton and how lazy his ass was, it should be easy.

Still, you didn't want to get up. You abused the living hell out of the privilege that is sleeping in. And now, it's being ripped from you. It annoyed you to no end. But whatever, you gotta go 'do your duty and serve the public'. Ugh, screw them! Sleep is more important! But fine, whatever.

You attempted to get yourself to sit up and swing your legs over the bed, which was successful by the way, but goddamn was it hard work. You slid your bare feet into your slippers, and being a groggy, procrastinating mess that you are, you looked at the clock and stared at it for three whole seconds. Staring back, the clock had ' _5:30'_ on its stupid face. Then, you snapped yourself out of it, forced yourself to stand up and walk away from the comfortable paradise that is your bed.

You walked out of your kitchen, not bothering to be quiet. You also learned that Sans is heavy sleeper, almost nothing in the world could wake him up. At the time, you curiously asked what can. The skeleton suddenly fell quiet and for a moment, you saw him wearing a saddened expression. Then he miserably murmured ' _my brother_ ,' and you have regretted asking the question since. The guilt would bubble in your stomach like an illness every time you thought of it every single time. So you tried to not to.  
  
You grabbed a bowl and a spoon, setting them on the counter, before moving away to retrieve a box of your favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and the gallon of milk from your fridge. After pouring yourself a half bowl of cereal and milk, you made a beeline to your kitchen table and starting eating away absentmindedly, letting your mind wander.  
  
...  
  
You let out a tired sigh as you walked into the station, gently rubbing the top of your nose in a feeble attempt to chase away sleep. You've been working for EPD for some years now, first as a police officer then promoted to detective. You were considered one of the best in the city, you were for how quickly and effectively you solved cases. You specialized in murder cases, you recently finished a really big one just before your time off. Though, you did have quite bit of a reputation for "interfering" with your colleagues' work, but you was just putting pointing the mistakes in their investigations. One mistake could lead to someone innocent getting thrown behind bars if it isn't corrected soon enough.

You popped down onto your chair in your section of the office, spinning it to your PC, turning it on, and checking your email for any updates you may have from your boss. Nope just a reminder to do paperwork. Sighing again, you ran your hands down your face. This is going to be a long day.  
  
...  
  
"Heya Leah!"   
  
You stiffened when you heard that very, _very_ annoying and unfortunately very familiar voice. Cringing on the inside, you slowly turned around to see a slightly shorter, dirty blonde bounding his way towards you. _Just great._

"What do you want, _Fetcher_?" You asked annoyedly, crossing your arms over your chest.  
  
"Still up for that date later?" Jake-or, _Fetcher_ as you liked to call him. It was his last name, you said in a sad attempt to keep a professional relationship. It didn't work. You narrowed your fierce-golden eyes down at the younger cop.

" For the 20th time, _no_ Fetcher. I'm not interested in going out with you right now, never was, and never will be," You growled, you were just sick with playing nice with him when he blatantly ignored all of your hints to leave you alone. It was fucking creepy, by this point, the clueless flirting turned into harassment. The dirty blonde gave you a once-over look then looked into your sun-colored orbs with a small, knowing smirk.

"We'll see about that," He mused arrogantly. You instantly glared down at him, which made Fetcher freeze in fear and made him instinctively back away from you by a couple steps.

You knew you could be quite intimidating to most, you already didn't have a friendly demeanor around most (all because your past had taught that anyone you don't know is a threat until proven otherwise. That mentality led you to not have a lot of friends, but that's okay, you managed to convince yourself you don't need them. You refused to admit that "fact" is the biggest lie you told yourself and others.) You were someone most didn't want to get on the bad side of (except, weirdly enough, children), you just weren't a welcoming person in general. You made your glare your weapon, it didn't kill like a bullet or cut like a knife, but it alone made everybody in the room freeze and tense in terror, it really helped when you were interrogating suspects. But, you didn't like using on innocents, just that Fetcher was really getting on your nerves and you just about enough of his damn behavior.

In a deepened and threatening voice, you ordered, "Leave, **now**." 

The dirty blonde gulped and muttered a stammered "G-going," then he scampered off with his tail tucked in between his legs. You huffed irritatedly as you let your glare fall. _Good, he's now gone._ You turned your head to a somewhat distant right when you heard someone snickering, they probably female if their vocal pitch had said anything about it.

Your piercing pools of gold landed on your supervisor, Megan. Another fellow woman of color and someone you have come to deeply respect. A woman of great integrity, always true to her word and honest most of the time, though she knows when to bite her tongue. Relaxed and confident, highly intelligent and observant, someone who can easily see through anybody's lies. Plus, she shared your opinion on monsters. She became someone you liked without even breaking a sweat, a task most find difficult and few manage to achieve. You relaxed considerably at the sight of her. The woman then took long strides in your direction before halting a few steps away from your side.

"Finally using the Leah Sniper Glare on Officer Jaccob, huh Lee?" You narrowed your eyes into another glare at the Indian-American, but it was lacking any real bite, therefore it wasn't anywhere near scary. 

"Don't call it that, Meg. And besides, it was the only way to get him to quit it, he just doesn't know when to fucking give up. Great when pursuing criminals, but creepy when pursuing a date," You defended yourself grumpily, crossing your arms over your chest. Megan nodded in agreement.

"I understand, he was just about there to getting himself into trouble with his superiors. He needs to learn to back off when it is needed," The slightly shorter woman replied, exhaustion for dealing with the short blonde evident in her tone.

"Heh, I know," You mumbled mostly to yourself. Megan chuckled before turning to you.  
  
"Hey, have you heard?" You rose your brows.

"How would I know if you aren't specific enough?" You questioned half-heartedly, pulling your mug to your lips and taking a gulp of your _amazing_ raspberry tea. Personally, you think coffee is trash. Smell way too bitter and you could taste that no matter how much other people tried to disguise it.

"About the incident that happened just a few weeks ago. A woman-definitely a vigilante of sorts-came into an alley and put a gun against his head before taking his monster away," Your tea was spit out of your mouth and back into your mug while you were thrown into a coughing fit. It took you several moments to recover, all the while, Megan's dark blue eyes were trained on you as if she were trying to figure something out. Finally, you stood up straighter and looked away as you carried on with the conversation as casually as you could.

"Uh, no...wha..what about it?" You asked, trying to act as normal as possible, which shouldn't be a problem. You were amazing at lying through your teeth, so even Megan shouldn't be an issue. Nope, not at all.  
  
"That's funny, because when the man was describing the woman to the investigators as best as he could, given it was night time and all, and it sounded...I dunno, ironically a lot like _you_. 'The demonic golden glare of a wolf' he said, quote on quote. And you are the only person I know that has such an eye color..." Megan explained some more, started to sound she was implying something. You tried to keep my cool, but internally, you was panicking. _Fuck, fuck, she's onto me! Fuck!_

You looked over to the Indian-American, letting your gaze rest on my supervisor. Not exactly willing to stop digging in your heel in just quite yet, you pressed on. A sense of stubborness flowing through you before resting heavily in your chest. Jesus, you were just agreeing with Megan about Fetcher not knowing when to quit, now here you are doing the same thing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked, unconsciously starting to grow defensive.

"...Follow me, it's too public here," Megan instructed before turning on her heel and walking off. You instantly followed, knowing fully well what was gonna happen next was something you weren't gonna like, but something inside you refuses to run.

...

You had followed Megan into her office, guess that's what she meant when she said you two needed to go somewhere "private". She even the extra mile to lock the door before she turned back to you. You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well?"

"...Why did you do it?" You reflexively tensed at that question, you decided to play dumb.

"Do what?"  
  
"Why did you attack him? I know it was you beat that man's ass, and _you_ don't go attacking people-and especially _stealing_ -without a purpose, you always have a just reason to do such a thing, whether it aligns with your morals or from what the law says, it would just have to be something you believe is the right thing to do. So, why did you do it?" Megan specified kinda unnecessarily. You heaved a sigh, no point in trying to put up an act anymore. 

"...He was hurting the skeleton, and I knew if I didn't do something, that bastard would _kill_ him. I couldn't let that happen, I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did," You confessed, a righteous fury suddenly roaring to life inside your veins when remembering that event. You looked back up to stare intensely into Megan's dark blue eyes, you felt like you were filled with a power that made you feel immovable, unstoppable even. Her expression refused to betray anything she was feeling or what she was thinking.

"...You know that's against the law, right? Acting like that off duty makes you a vigilante, a _criminal_ , Lee," The Indian-American reminded you, pressing into her own words violently. You remained sturdy, refusing to be deterred by the power your boss carried. 

"I know that, Meg. That I understand very clearly. But honestly? Screw the damn law. If it asks me to go against is what is right, then it better fucking expect me to become an outlaw. It can't just ask me to ignore somebody's else pain and expect for me to obey. No, that's not how being a fucking _police officer_ works. My top priority shouldn't be enforcing the damn law, it is supposed to be protecting the innocent and making sure people like that _asshole_ gets retribution! It is my dutyprotect the innocent and fight against the corrupted, not to be on stand-by! It is about time that I stepped up to what I promised to do!" You countered, your voice gradually rising in volume as you got the chance to finally getting to vent about the frustrations, guilt, and pain that had been piling up over the years. When you were finished, you were fighting to catch your breath, vaguely grateful that everything in this room was sound proof. Then you added, full of fight, "If that isn't what I am supposed to be doing, then the fuck what is? If isn't that, then fucking fine. Fire me. Take my badge, I don't want to be here if that's the case."

You were surprised when a gently-placed hand landed on your shoulder, you almost backed away before realizing it was Megan's. You looked back up to lock eyes with the older woman. She looked rather compassionate, understanding engraved in her gaze. "...You're right, protecting and serving justice should be just not _your_ top priority, but the top priority of any cop. I didn't say that I didn't agree with you, Lee, because I actually do. I just want you to know what will happen if any _snitches_ found out about what you have done, honestly be grateful that I'm not one." You stared at your boss in shock, going slack-jawed.

"Wait-...you mean-?

"Hmhm, my lips are sealed, Lee. Just don't take advantage of it," Megan reassured you, looking slightly amused at the rare expression of disbelief on your face. Overwhelmed with emotion, you tackled her into an almost bone-breaking hug. The Indian-American returned it a more gently than you.

"Thank you, Meg," You mumbled near her ear gratefully.

"Anytime, Lee, anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say Megan's an Indian-American, that just means her bloodline once lived in India and moved over to that U.S., not a Native American. She and Leah are really good friends, a trustworthy individual, she carries a soul of INTEGRITY after all.
> 
> I didn't mean for this chapter to turn out like this, but I couldn't resist. Hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
